Various types of network switches (e.g., large Ethernet switches) include several slots which can be populated with line cards. These slots can be populated in various combinations. Line cards can be inserted or removed at run time and any line card can fail at any time. Network operators/administrators are typically responsible for maintaining network operability in view of a line card failure, addition, and/or removal.